School's Love Triangle
by Queentha-chan
Summary: a fanfic with Divany, Michael Eye, and Michael's love triangle.


School's Love Triangle

"**Hey Div, what do you think about me?" he said "You? I think it is hard to say, Michael but… I think I like you more than a friend" she answered. **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:

Today is her birthday, 17th February. She packs up her things at her bag and goes to her class, the St. Marie Academy. As always Satsuki-sensei greets the class and started the lesson. The truth is she didn't pay any attention to the lesson or even the teacher she was looking at Michael, the boy who's seating beside Michael Klein, Teito Klein's twin.

And then, the next class was cooking, she was smiling happily _my luck is on my side today. _She thought then she was wearing her apron and goes to the kitchen class, today is a special day indeed, her old teacher who was staying at France now is coming back for today only just for her birthday.

And she's was one team with Michael, Thatha, her friend, and one more there is, Makoto Kashino, Thatha's boyfriend oh, and herself. So they are making a birthday cake for both Divany and Michael. But one of them are not happy, there is Michael Klein. Since he was 5th grade, but he knew that his best friend, Michael was in love with her too in the same time he even knew that she likes Michael too, not him.

"Makoto-kun, could you help me pick the fraise de bois (A/N: I don't know how to write it), the one that I was using at Grand Prix?" she said to her boyfriend "Oh, let me help you" he replied his girlfriend. "Thanks" she answered "Oh, you're welcome Amano uh, I mean Thatha" he said with a blush. "Oh don't go lovey dovey here" Michael and Divany said. "How about you guys? Lovey dovey at your birthday, Div. I wish Felice is here" she said.

"How could my cousin from the main campus St. Marie Academy at Paris, France, come here suddenly without anything just poof?" she asked "Maybe Henri-sensei bring her?" she said "Oh, no!" after she said that they continuing their cake baking. She doesn't realize what her friend says is true, that her cousin would come and everyone knows it except for Divany.

"Guess who?" she said "Fel, I know it's you" she said "Yup, it's me, your cousin" she said. "Henri-sensei, after today you said me and Makoto-kun have to meet you." She said "Oh, come with me after cooking class" he replied. "Div, would you stay here and wait?" she asked "Oh, well fine" she answered.

"Vanilla" she called her sweets spirits "Did you call Thatha?" she asked "Vanilla where did you go?" she asked worried "Oh, I'm playing with Chocolat, Café, Caramel, Maize, Mint, Marron, and the other sweets spirits" she answered "Oh I see" she answered and the cooking class ended. There are Amano Thatha, Kashino Makoto, Tennouji Divany and Tennouji Felice, Katou Michael, The twins Klein Teito and Michael, Yamagishi Lemon, Johnny McBeal, and Koshiro Miya.

"We will make pairings to do the project, pick your pair" he said, Thatha was with Makoto, Divany was with Michael, Teito is with his twin, Lemon is with Johnny. "So, now I will pick two pairs each, okay, Thatha and Makoto, Divany and Michael with a guide, Felice goes to Maries Garden at Paris, the others to the Maries Garden at London" he said.

"Then, excuse us!" Thatha, Divany, Felice, Makoto, and Michael said "Well, us too!" the others said and all of them. They go to each taxi and go to the airport and waits for Sully and Henri-sensei.

"Well, everyone's here so let's start to give some information, your tickets are at your sweets spirits." He said "Henri-sensei, thanks" she said "you're welcome" he replied. She starts to wait with her friends, _is this my lucky day?_ She thought and then when the plane's ready to go.

"Hey, Tha, look that's your big brother right?" she asked "Why, Onii-san!" she shouted and runs to him and hugs him "Ah, Thatha, how long is it? I'm going to France today" he said "What? Is it a work?" she asked "Yeah, I'm making sweets" he said "Oh, nice then" she said. And they started to sit on their seats.

TBC.

Author's note: well, that's all and um… I think you'll wait for the next chapter because my friend will be mad at me for a while and it will make me took a long time for saying sorry to her and I think I'll be on vacation too. So if any of my friends read this… I'm super sorry especially for Divany and Michael.


End file.
